1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a collapsible bicycle and, more particularly, the invention relates to a tool-less folding bicycle for facilitating storing and transporting a bicycle when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible bicycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, collapsible bicycles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Illustrative examples of such devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,550; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,745; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,561.
In these respects, the tool less folding bicycle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating storing and transporting a bicycle when not in use.